syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Finale
"All the time in Colorado, the Agency knew what I was doing before I did. The ride down the mountain, my direction on the highway, the train and the labs. You were dressed up in a hospital gown so that they could lock me up with you in case the drugs didn't work...When the transport plane arrived, I sent you up to secure it and Lian got captured. You turned her over to them!" ''-''Gabe, realising Chance's true motives Finale is the 21st and the final mission in Syphon Filter 2. In this stage, Gabriel Logan learns that Jason Chance was a member of the Agency and now he has to kill Chance. Plot Mission Briefing New York: Sykes Parking Garage 09/13 22:00 Operative: Gabe Logan Teresa is dead...killed by Chance who has secretly been an Agency operative all along. He's completely covered in high impact Kevlar armor - even grenades won't pierce it. But you've only got one goal now: ELIMINATE CHANCE. Storyline When Gabe and Teresa head back to the helicopter, a shadowy figure was waiting for them and draws a gun. Teresa shoves Gabe aside and fires on the person but the latter returns her fire, apparently killing her. It turns out the figure was none other than Jason Chance! Logan was not surprised, because he knew the Agency knew everything before Gabe did which is why they ambushed him in various areas (e.g. the Colorado Rockies, the highway, the train and the Bio-Lab). He knew that Chance dressed up as a patient so that Logan would be locked up with Chance and tell him where Lian was if the drugs didn't work. Logan also knew that Chance was the reason why Lian got abducted in the first place. Also, Chance's true nature are revealed: selfish, apathetic and does what he's asked to do. Immediately, Chance engages Logan in a one on one fight to the death... Since Chance is completely covered in Kevlar armor, an armor which not even grenades or M-79 can penetrate it, Gabe decides to grab the UAS-12 from the helicopter and use it to push him back to the tail rotor, cutting him into many pieces and thus killing him (though in-game, he is shown to be in one piece and just bleeding profusely). Shortly afterwards, Gabe apologizes to a seemingly lifeless corpse of Teresa. However, Teresa is later revealed to have faked her death so that she can investigate Mara Aramov and her actions without interference. Gabe administers the vaccine to Lian, curing her from the virus. Sometime afterwards, the Agency and their activities are now made public in the news, which reports that "the little-known agency allegedly had terrorist dealings that far surpassed those of the Iran-Contra affair during the Reagan presidency." The news also reports Secretary of State Vince Hadden in a live conference, who assured the public that the U.S. president is doing a full investigation of the "black-box" Agency and has vowed to fully cooperate with congressional authorities. He leaves shortly afterwards, dismissing any further questions. This is Hadden's attempt to hide his connections to the Agency. The news further reports that tensions between China and Russia rose as Russian troops advanced into the northern Chinese province of Heilongjiang (possibly under the command of Uri Gregorov who intended to stop Shi-Hao's rebellion from escalating any further). Sometime later, Gabe, Lian and Lawrence Mujari pay their respects to Teresa in a "funeral" at Mujari's Whispering Woods Mortuary in Virginia. All three express remorse over her death and vow to keep fighting. Consortium soldiers under the command of Vince Hadden watch them from a distance. When both Vince Hadden and Mara Aramov emerge from a helicopter, a soldier awaits for Hadden's orders to eliminate Gabe, Lian and Lawrence in a surprise attack but he calls off the operation and orders them all to leave the area immediately. Mara Aramov says that the Administration will soon fall, allowing Hadden to become the president (this was later changed to Hadden having the power when the Administration falls). She also says that Hadden could have ended it here, but Hadden responds that although he is not finished with him yet, he has other plans for Gabriel Logan. Mara is then heard laughing off-screen. Walkthrough Well this is it, a showdown with Chance and you wanna know how to beat him? As with Girdeaux, Rhoemer and Unit One, Chance has full body armor and you can't harm him with any weapons (that includes grenades and the M-79 grenade launcher). You also need to get out of firing range as Chance will hit you with his UAS-12 shotgun. A cutscene will show Gabe running to the door leading to the stairs with Chance chasing him. Right when the stage begins, DON'T run forward as this is where Chance will come at you! Turn right and exit the stairway. Now, there are tips you need to consider while fighting him: #DON'T run too much, as Chance can hit you dead on. Just constantly roll to decrease the chance of getting hit. #Avoid the tail rotor of the helicopter as it will mince you. #NEVER duck behind the cars as Chance will blow them up. #Roll under the helicopter for fast evasion. #DON'T use grenades or M-79 grenade launcher as you can accidentally blow up the helicopter resulting a mission failure. (The M-79, however, can possibly be used if you're very careful) #DON'T try and run down the parking lot as Chance will ferret Gabe out with grenades. It also leads to a dead end. Once you're familiar with the above points, you need to grab the UAS-12 shotgun from the helicopter (and a Flak Jacket if low on armour or health). Next lure Chance until he's between you and the tail rotor. Once that's done, fire at Chance until he gets minced by the tail rotor and you've beaten the game! Parameter *Don't destroy the helicopter. Characters * Gabriel Logan (Playable) * Jason Chance (boss, enemy) * Teresa Lipan (cutscene) * Lian Xing (cutscene) * Lawrence Mujari (cutscene) * Vincent Hadden (cutscene) * Mara Aramov (cutscene) Trivia *This is the only stage where you get to use the UAS-12 shotgun. Oddly enough, Chance also wields this shotgun for the fight. *Even though Chance wears full body armor like Unit One enemies, you can't kill the guy using an M-79 because his armor is resistant to grenades. *This mission is possibly the shortest in Syphon Filter 2, but is also the most difficult. *This mission is the only last stage in the trilogy where the player's main objective is to only kill the enemy. *The only mission in Syphon Filter 2 that has a name which does not reflect a location. Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions